


I Carry Your Heart

by JerkBitchCombo



Series: I Carry Your Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jared Takes Care of Jensen, Jared and Jensen are so in love, M/M, Sick Jensen, Worried Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerkBitchCombo/pseuds/JerkBitchCombo
Summary: I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)I am never without it (anywhereI go you go,my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing,my darling)I fear no fate (for you are my fate,my sweet)I want no world (for beautiful you are my world,my true)and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is youhere is the deepest secret nobody knows(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which growshigher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apartI carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles
Series: I Carry Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677637
Kudos: 44





	I Carry Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is the first of many fic creations I hope. 
> 
> All criticisms are welcome, and I hope you enjoy this.

After a whole night of overthinking and just pretending to be resting instead of actually getting some sleep, Jared decided that enough is enough and that it was time to face the music, the bed was too empty on the side Jensen is supposed to be occupying and no way in hell would he be sleeping if his Jensen wasn't there. 

He went to shower and let the blissfully hot water soothe his nerves. Ever since he met Jensen in high school and fell in love with that innocent, goofy guy who didn't have a clue how those deep green eyes of his effect everyone around him...... Jared had to stop that train of thought right then and there, he should stop himself from thinking about the constellation of freckles on Jen's cheeks and nose, and how not many people know that the constellation expands to his shoulders and back because he likes to dress in layers and doesn't show them off, how he has no poker face and wears his heart on his sleeve, how genuinely sweet he is to everyone around him and how well he takes care of others no matter what. 

Really, that just meant spending a half an hour in the shower just freaking out about how he can't ever imagine living a life without Jen, how that even since high school he knew that they were meant to be together and that nothing could ever break them apart, and God help those who try. 

After warring with himself and finally seeing sense that he's really gonna be late if he lets his mind wander some more, he goes out of the shower, towels himself off and goes to put on some clothes. As he's heading to the closet, he goes to check his phone and he finds 5 missed calls from Mack, Jen's little sister, and before he panics or start overthinking what could've happened to warrant all these trials to reach him (yep, you've guessed it, overthinking is kinda his thing, but it's always better when Jen's here because he always knows how to calm him down), he nips it in the bud and decides to call back right away to find out the reason right from the source. She finally answers on the 3rd ring with "Hey Jay, how's it going?" 

Okay! So, cool! she sounds cool, so everything must be cool right? "Heyyy, Mack. Everything's great here, what's happening on your end?" He can hear her attitude a mile away "So, the minute I call you get all nervous like I can't handle stuff on my own? Thanks for the vote of confidence jerkwad!" she says teasingly. "Pfffttt, Nooo Mack, I am totally fine, no nervousness whatsoever! If there was then it would've been your fault because of all the missed calls" Jared answers smoothly, then goes on with "So, really, everything is okay there?"

And then Mack goes," Yeahhh about that, seriously, I know me and Jen convinced you to spend the day apart and that you should get some rest and get ready for the big day but big baby over here didn’t sleep or eat since you left, he just lies in bed sulking and no amount of little sister teasing is working, so I snuck out to call you after he begged me not to and just let you be but I know you’re probably getting ready to come either way, or am I mistaken Jay?”.

Jared can hear her smirk over the phone, but dammit if he wants to spend time with his boyfriend no one should be advising otherwise, including his stubborn, self-sacrificing boyfriend himself. "Yeah well not to say I told you say because I’ll be seeing it to your face instead, I’m on my way. Tell Jen I’m coming and that he better deal with it."

Then, Mack says “Okay mr. concerned boyfriend, we’ll be waiting for you!”

Then, Jared goes to hurry on with dressing and getting ready! His Jen is waiting and he needs him, and he’s not in the habit of letting him wait too long. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Mack is meeting him at the front door so they would take on Jen together. He hugs her and they greet each other and then she continues the talk she started on the phone “I really am sorry Jay, but you know that he needs to eat and get his beauty rest or else he’s gonna lose his strength and wreak havoc on his system and I reallyyy don’t want him to hurt himself”. Mack is just preaching to the choir, that is why Jared didn’t want to leave in the first place

She looks beautiful with her golden hair and fashionable outfit, but even all that beauty couldn’t mask out the deep bags under her eyes or how jittery she seems, 6 cups of caffeine would do that to a person. 

It has been a tough time for everyone, it’s been so long coming that Jen and Jared’s entire families and friends were just buzzing with excitement that this day has finally come, but at the same time it’s like no one was prepared for it, Jared included. He’s been praying for this for as long as he can remember, begging any God who would listen to just grant them this wish, imagine 6 ft. 4 Jared on his knees begging! Kid you not, it happened, and it led him here finally and he has no regrets. But that doesn’t mean that he’s not freaking out. When something matters to you this much, more than you could even imagine, let alone describe, he thinks he’s handling it pretty well, even if their families disagree. 

They reach Jen’s room and he’s lying on the bed pretending to be asleep, Jay could say that with confidence because he knows Jen like the back of his hand, knows the ins and outs of his soul better than anyone on the planet, and Jen is not that good of an actor, which helps things. 

Jared can’t help but take a moment to marvel at Jensen’s beauty, those long eyelashes ghosting over his pale face, with the beloved freckles ever so apparent, and those slightly chapped, plump lips just begging to be kissed by him. Even though Jen’s beauty could mask over than anything and everything going on his mind, the ever present hospital machinery surrounding him tugs at Jared’s heart like nothing ever could. His sweetheart is hooked up to all of this machinery and IVs that Jared still fears may be hurting him but Jen as usual takes them like a champ. This has been the norm for him ever since he was born and sometimes Jared is astounded by how gracefully he handles these usually prolonged hospital visits. 

They approach the bed and Jared takes it upon himself to indulge in a kiss with Jensen and Jesus! He never gets tired of those. It’s a chaste kiss, nothing but a taste of their often inappropriate shenanigans but it does the trick. Jensen opens his eyes slowly and smiles genuinely at Jared, puts his hand on his long hair and caresses it as he’s saying “Hey Jay” and all is right with Jared’s world again. 

“Hey, sweetheart”, Jared says, as he sits right next to Jen on the bed “hope you didn’t miss me too terribly, but that would be a miracle!” he says, laughing a little. Jensen looks at him beseechingly and says “Jay, didn’t we say that you were gonna stay away from the me and this hospital today and just go do something else for the day? How long since you’ve seen Chad or hung out with him?”. 

Jared fakes a horrified look and says “ What are you talking about, Chad comes here at least once daily to check up on you and we hang out all the time, besides I don’t need a break, nothing makes me happier than just being with you, you know that! Now, I heard that you didn’t sleep okay last night and you keep refusing meals”. Jen then looks angrily at Mack and gets that look on his face and starts preparing his words of defense to argue with Jared, but Jared cuts his tirade off before it even begins, he knows what he is going to say and he’s ready with a rebuttal “Jen, Mack had every right to tell me, she’s worried about with you, we all are! You need to keep your strength before the surgery and she knows I’m more than happy to protect you from yourself” he continues, then a little more softly says “Babe, you need to eat and sleep and rest and I wanna keep you company, if not for you then for me, I really had an awful night without you and I don’t want to have to repeat it again today. And you’re really not helping your case with refusing food and rest. So if you don’t want me to stay for you then just know that I will be a million times more at ease if I could stay with you, okay sweetheart?” 

Jensen looks at him and Jared feels awful for the tears in his lover’s eyes, then Jen says “But, what about you Jay? Who takes care of you? You look so tired and I wish you wouldn’t put your life on hold just for my heart surgery. I have a whole team of doctors here to worry about me, you could take a break.” Jay then kisses him again because he can’t help himself and Jen is just asking for it and then says “I’m fine sweetheart, as long as you’re fine, I’m fine, I carry your heart in my heart, right? He quotes their favorite poem to him, the poem that perfectly describes their relationship in a way that would astound E. E. Cummings himself, knowing that it would put a smile on Jen's face, it's a reluctant smile Jay gets but He'll take anything, he's a slut for all Jensen smiles, then continues his talk "So if you take care of yourself then I’m okay” He then moved his hand to brush over Jensen’s check with his thumb delicately and says “Now, I took the time to prepare your most favorite soup is the whole wide world and you’re gonna eat it no questions asked and we’ll cuddle on the bed while you take a nap, sounds good babe?” 

Jen just laughs a little and says “One day you’re gonna let me win an argument for a change. FINE! I’m gonna eat the soup Jay but I’m not sleeping unless you promise to do it with me” he finally acquiesces and looks like a toddler while doing it. Ah well, Jared will just take the win and be glad. 

Jared of course agrees, Jen just underestimates how cuddling up to him and hugging him while they sleep rates on his list of most favorite things to do in the history of ever. 

He’s then surprised to find that Mack has stepped out of the room without them noticing, that’s just the effect Jensen has on him, the world could literally light up on fire and he wouldn’t give it a second glance, Jensen is his whole world. He thanks her on the inside as he uncovers the Tupperware with the soup and goes on to spoon feed it to Jensen as they chat about everything and nothing. 

Jensen just doesn’t realize that after this surgery, they have a whole life of taking care of each waiting for them and that Jared has no problem holding the reins of their life just for a little while until Jen is back on his feet again and ready to take on the world. And as he lies up curling around Jensen’s back and hugging him tightly as he finally gets some much needed rest, he knows that this is exactly where he belongs.


End file.
